


Don't Listen To The Men

by CircusBones



Series: Kid's Movies [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Gen, Kidfic, Kids who are BAMF, Xavier Institute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircusBones/pseuds/CircusBones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy and Jane, and their respective teachers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Listen To The Men

**Author's Note:**

> People are always asking for more bits in this universe, and so I will gladly provide!

.

.

.

She gets told plainly by her mother that no one will be playing favorites with her, of course. Jane Rogers notes, however, that she's the only student who gets a piggy-back ride from Wolverine to her first class, and that Ms. Ororo gives her a big hug before the rest of the class arrives. 

But no, she is definitely not favored over anyone else. This becomes quite apparent when Storm shows her no quarter when it comes to controlling her powers.

“You must -focus-,” The woman tells her firmly, the second time she splits a tree on the grounds in two with her lightening, “You are keeping yourself far too loose.”

“Thor says I should always keep myself relaxed, and aware of my surroundings.” The little girl hears herself scoffing, and then swallows her heart half a beat afterward. Talking back to a teacher, like some spoiled brat. Ororo, though, she simply smirks.

“Does he, now? Easy words, from a god with a magic hammer to channel his wrath through,” Jane's teacher tosses her long white hair, eyes flashing white as she grins, “We're ladies with only ourselves to channel through, Ms. Rogers, and so we must be that much more in control.”

That altered Jane's universe, just a bit. And for the rest of her life, she'd echo her teacher's words to her big guy, then her friend, then husband, “Remember, I am doing this -without- a clunky hammer.”

.

.

.

.

.

On the same day, back in the City, Black Widow was flipping Lucy Rogers over her shoulder with hardly a care. “You are leaving yourself wide open,” She informed the eleven year old, who was lofting herself up off the mats with a wince, rubbing her backside through her suit.

“Uncle Clint told me to stay fluid, with a wide range...”

“Clint kills people from far away,” Natasha reminded her, grinning, taking up her stance again, “You're all your father. You're close range, fast-healing, fists like hammers, a shield irreplaceable. But you've seen your dad come home beaten up too, haven't you?” Lucy nods, blinking, “We should watch some videos of him fighting, you and I. He doesn't fight loose, open. Steve fights aware of everything close around him. And that's how he stays in one piece, not just by skating by on his regenerative powers...”

“I don't ever wanna skate by,” Lucy pipes up sharply, shaking her head, and Natasha's expression goes soft, approving. Something flashes in her eyes as well, seeing another little girl in a black catsuit in front of her...this girl, however, has far more love, encouragement, and potential to draw from, and she will encourage it.

“This is why you have me, you lucky girl, you. Now!” Black Widow plants her feet, facing Steve and Darcy's elder daughter with hands raised, “Come at me again.”

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
